Honest Eyes
by GoldenThroat
Summary: In a matter of seconds everything can change. One stupid mistake couldn't have a bigger effect on Raven. So what would any angsty teen do? Run away.


**Honest Eyes**

_ A Teen Titans Fanfiction_

_Written By, GoldenThroat_

_I own nothing but the ideas. _

_Hey Guys, well most of you know by my High School Musical fanfictions. This is obviously a huge cry from East High and what not. I am extremely nervous about writing this because this was seriously my favorite show growing up. When I was younger I never looked at the romantic side of the show, only the cool powers and costumes :). As I grew up I tended to forget about my favorite Titans till I began going on Fanfiction and writing my own stories. I wanted to write one so badly but my lack of the show really hurt the technical side of everything. So I went on the web and found a great website where I could watch all the episodes. For 3 days straight I watched each episode and studied each characters behavior. So you can see this may not be accurate but I tried my best. I Hope you like it and review :)_

Raven's eyes turned dark, almost life less. Her grip tightens as she bit her bottom lip, she tried her best not to cry or even scream. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to appear brave but on the inside she knew the pain was killing her. Beast boy sighed as he looked at her fragile body, he couldn't imagine how much it must hurt. Just looking at her made him recoil. He wanted to so badly make her laugh; she needed it more than anybody. Robin banged the computer in frustration, thanks to the weather the connection was cut off and there was no way he could help Raven. Cyborg even offered to use some of his power but that wouldn't be enough for the monitor, body scan or even the ability to open up the electric medicine cabinet. He felt so hopeless, all of them. They knew there friend was in pain and no one could stop it.

Starfire looked at Raven with sorrow in her eyes. She felt so guilty, something she had never experienced. It was all her fault she knew it, if she was more careful then maybe, then maybe Raven wouldn't be like this. All four friends sat and sulked as she just sat there in pain. Starfire couldn't take it anymore Raven was basically squirming in the bed, forced to be strapped down like some sort of animal. "We must do something! We cannot just sit!"

Robin sighed and stood up to help consul the frantic red head. Her green orbs turned misty as she looked at Robin. "Star, there's nothing we can do. Right know its best we just stay with Raven and help ease the pain, pass time till the power comes back on." The short silence was cut off by the sound of Raven's chilling scream. All four Titans ran by her bed as they tried to see what was up.

Starfire covered her mouth in pure horror; Raven had begun shaking in between the leather straps. Her pale face turned red as huge veins popped out the side of her neck. Her calm gentle eyes turned violent as she screamed. Robin tried his best to keep Star from watching her in this state. Had her bolt been that strong to put that effect on Raven? So many thoughts were going through his mind he barely noticed the lights suddenly go on.

He watched her as she struggled against the ropes, she had cuts and bruises but the one thing that disturbed him the most had to be the huge piece of metal planted deep in her skin. With every breath she took he felt weaker, it was his bond with Raven. At times he could even feel her pain. He was brought back to reality by the sound of Cyborg's voice, "Alright the electricity is back on which means we are able to remove the metal. Did you hear that Rae, you're going to be alright." Assured Cyborg as he went to the Control room to get ready.

It's been about 4 hours since Ravens operation and Robin couldn't be more scared. What was taking so long? All it took was a few stitches and bandages. He sighed as he looked Star, she was mess. He knew she thought it was her fault but it was just an accident. Although he couldn't blame her feeling that way, if anything happened to Raven on account of his mistakes he didn't know how to live with himself. He tenderly placed his hand on her shoulder; his touch caused Star to jump a bit, Robin responded with a sweet smile. His smile soon dropped as she began to cry, he sighed and sat next to her.

She was so miserable; it was odd to see her like this. She was always so blissful and innocent he wanted that back. "Star, please it's not your fault. It was an accident. I know it and I'm sure Raven knows it to." Starfire sniffed and looked up at his masked eyes, "She is not well Robin. And if anything were to happen to her, I do not know what to do." Robin pulled her into a tender embrace as he rubbed her arms.

Raven's eyes slowly opened up as she instantly felt pain at her side. The only sound made was the steady pace of the heart monitor, great I'm still alive, thought Raven as she looked around. The atmosphere was so dark and sad. Raven usually found this normal but not this time. It was almost like the darkness and depression that lived inside of her vanished. She tried to gasp for air but felt the pain increase; suddenly her world went dark as everything became a blur.

What felt like days happened to be a mere 10 minutes. She opened eyes and found herself in a different room, to her surprise she gradually got up. "Hey, hey take it easy Rae." Said Robin as he smiled at her. Raven looked at her right as all 4 Titans stood next to her bed. She was so lost for words; all she could do was stay unspoken. She looked down at her hands, the feeling of emptiness filled her once again this time more horrifying. "Raven are you ok?" She ignored them all.

The comments and questions didn't matter, what mattered was why she felt like this. In matter of seconds her eyes popped open. Could be? That maybe just maybe she might of lost her powers. All she remembers is Starfire hitting her with a bolt that caused an explosion, then sudden pain on her side. After that complete silence. Maybe the force was so strong that it destroyed her powers_. That makes no sense. _

She shook her head. "Raven, you're scaring us. Talk to me." demanded Robin as he locked eyes with her.

"I-I need to get out of here." Said Raven as she pushed the covers away and got up from the bed. She immediately fell and hit the floor, her legs failing to work. "Raven please stop, you really need to rest." Said Beastboy as he helped her up. She pushed him off and crawled into the white sheets herself. "C-can you guys just leave. Please." Said Raven as she stared into space. The Titans nodded and left. Before Raven could close her eyes, Starfire ran back into the room, her eyes filled with tears. "Raven, my friend, I am truly sorry." Her head fell down as she walked out of room without another word.

**So what do you think? Like I said before this is my first Teen Titans Fanfiction so if I get anything technical wrong, so sorry. If you're wondering what the couples are, well it will eventually be RaeRob but it's going to take time. So please no asking. If you have any questions feel free to message me or simply post it as a review. **


End file.
